Four Years Passes By Slowly
by cookie57
Summary: Starr Records sends Austin to L.A., forcing him to leave Ally, Trish and Dez back in Miami, breaking Ally's heart. What happens when he returns, four years later?


**Auslly one-shot – Four Years Passes By Slowly**

**Takes place after Albums & Auditions, the season 1 finale.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, nor Austin & Ally.**

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A& A&A&A&A&A_

"_You can't leave."  
"I have to, Ally! You said it yourself, this is my big chance."  
"I know I said that, but… Please, Austin. Please stay. I need you to stay."  
"Ally…"  
"I stayed with you, remember? I didn't go to the music school. I stayed here, with you."  
"I know that, Ally, but I just…"  
``Plane to Los Angeles leaving in five minutes.´´  
"Please, Austin."  
"I have to go, Ally."  
"Austin, please!"  
"Stop, Ally. I need to go. This is my dream! I thought you, of everyone, would understand!"  
"You of everyone should understand that I need you to stay!"  
``Plane to Los Angeles; please take your seats.´´  
"I need to go now, Ally."  
He turned away, walking toward the plane, which would take him toward his big dream. Just as he reached the gate, she yelled behind him.  
"I love you, Austin!" He hesitated. The words, which should have given him a warm feeling, just bounced off. His feelings were numb, he'd cut them off. That was the only way for him to leave; to cut off his feelings. So when he'd registered her words, understanding that she really meant it, something stirred within him.  
Yet he took the step through the gate, leaving her behind._

He regretted it. The instant he sat down on the plane, he wanted to run through the doors again, back to the airport, find the girl he loved and hold her, while whispering promises that he'd never leave her. But the doors shut and the plane lifted.  
When they'd landed, he'd picked up his phone and dialed her number.  
He grew more and more impatient for every signal, until he reached her voicemail. He tried again. And again. And again. Same, every time. Her voicemail. But he couldn't get himself to leave a message. What would he say? "I'm sorry I left, hope you'll be okay, by the way, I love you too." Instead, he kept dialing her number several times a day. Until the day she'd changed her number. He'd been in Los Angeles for a few weeks by then.  
Now, after four years, he'd plucked up the courage to return. As the same time as he longed to meet her again, he also feared it. She hated him, he was certain of it. She had every reason to. So on the plane back to Miami, he tried to think of what to say. But he couldn't come up with something. He didn't know what she would say. If she would hate him. If she'd moved on. If she despised him, refused to meet him.  
Would Ally Dawson do that? Could she hate him? He never would've imagined Ally hating anyone. But he was convinced she hated him.  
So, even though he would never admit it, Austin was scared. Scared of being rejected, that the girl he loved would break his heart.  
_Like you broke hers…_ his mind insisted. So when he got off the plane, he put on a hat and a pair of sunglasses, so no one at the airport would recognize him. It worked. No one approached him, even made an attempt to get his attention.

He'd reached his destination. The store hadn't changed very much. A feeling of guilt struck him. Guilt hit him very often lately. Like someone drew thorns through his heart.  
He pushed the door open and nearly walked straight into someone. The collision almost caused his hat to fall off. He quickly grabbed it, making sure it sat straight. He had to talk to Ally, but he couldn't face her. Not yet. Not until he knew how she was doing. If there was any possibility she could forgive him.  
He walked over to the desk in the middle of the store. Her back was turned to him. He studied the way her chocolate brown curls cascaded down her back. It was longer. Or was it shorter? Longer, he decided. Definitely longer.  
The customer she'd been helping accepted his change and left. She turned around, staring straight at Austin. He could feel his heart in his throat, a fluttering feeling in his stomach. He could almost feel the sweat on his forehead.  
"Can I help you?" she asked. He hadn't understood how much he'd missed her voice until it reached his ears and filled him. He just stood there, watching her, until he realized she was waiting for an answer."  
"Yeah! I mean, uh, yes, I want a… a… a harmonica!" he stuttered, immediately scolding himself. A harmonica? Really? It was the first thing that came to his mind, the memory of the first time they met returning to him. He'd asked to get the harmonica cheaper, since it'd been stuck in an old lady, and Dez had had to do a Heimlich on her, so she wouldn't choke. He almost smiled at the memory.  
"A harmonica? Are you sure?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.  
"Yes. Why, something wrong with that?" he asked, sounding defensive.  
"No, of course not." She said quickly, collecting herself. "I'll get it for you, wait here." She stumbled away, leaving him at the desk. His gaze drifted from Ally to the staircase, following it up until it reached the door to the practice room. The door was opened slightly.  
Unable to resist the urge, he hurried up the stairs, entering the room. Memories washed over him as he looked at the room he'd spent almost every day in, since the day he met Ally until he left for Los Angeles. The room was practically untouched. He looked at the piano in the room. He and Ally had written all their songs on that piano. Without thinking, he allowed his feet to drag him forward, toward the piano. He sat down on the piano bench and looked at the magical instrument in front of him. His fingers were tingling, longing to play. So he brought his hands up, allowing them to touch, feel, play.  
After a few seconds, he realized he was playing "Double Take." The song he'd overheard Ally play in the exact same so many years ago, the same song he'd accidentally stolen, claimed as his own and gotten a hit with. She'd forgiven him then. Would she do the same this time?  
"You're not allowed to be here." A voice next to him said. He turned and saw Ally. She tried to look determined, but something in her eyes caught his attention. But he couldn't place it.  
"I'm sorry, I was just…" he tried to explain, but she cut him off.  
"Didn't you see the sign?" her words got him to smile, remembering that she'd used the exact same words the first time they met.  
"I'm sorry, I'm leaving now." He said, standing up quickly. But his movement was too quick. His hat fell off, revealing his bleach blonde, messy hair. He heard her inhale sharply. He hurriedly picked up his hat, put it back on his head and tried to leave the room, but she blocked his way. He was still a lot taller than her. Slowly, she raised her hands, towards his face. She grabbed the sunglasses and pulled them off carefully, as if she was scared of what was behind them. When she'd removed them, she gasped and dropped them. They shattered when they hit the floor, but he ignored it. He focused on her and how her eyes were beginning to fill with tears.  
"Austin?" she whispered, the tears threatening to fall.  
"Hi Ally…" he said and she sobbed, before throwing her arms around his neck, embracing him. He immediately responded, wrapping his arms around her fragile body, holding her close to him, never wanting to let her go. Too soon, she pulled away and stared straight into his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, when her hand flew up, smacking his left cheek, before wrapping her arms around him again, pulling him close. Once again, he responded to her hug, even though his cheek was burning.  
"You're actually here." She murmured against his chest. He brought his hand up to her hair, tangling his fingers in her chocolate curls.  
"Yes, Ally. I'm here. I'm here, and I'm not going to leave. Never again."  
She pulled away and looked at him.  
"Never?"  
"Never."  
"Do you promise?"  
"I promise. I will never leave you again, Ally. I swear. I'm staying with you." She bit her lip nervously, not meeting his gaze. He feared she would reject his, push him away and throw him out. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him down toward her and pressed soft lips against his. It took him a second to react, but when he did, he responded with all his passion, sorrow and regret, trying to put his apology in the kiss. He put his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him, as they continued their kiss for a while.  
When she pulled away, she was smiling, tears running down her cheek and some in her eyelashes. He returned her smile nervously.  
"I forgive you, Austin." She spoke the words he'd wished for, the words he'd needed to hear. He bent down and kissed her again, this time softer, which made it even more perfect and she responded. The two of them fit together perfectly, like… like pieces of a puzzle.  
Without each other, they were in trouble.

**I hope you liked my first Auslly one-shot! 3**


End file.
